1. Technical Field
This invention relates to address numbers and, more particularly, to an illuminable address display system for exhibiting a customized address number in a variety of orientations.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice for homeowners to display their address numbers on either their mail box, next to door, or both, so that visitors and the like can more easily locate their residence. At night however, this may be more difficult. It can be very difficult to legibly read the address numbers on mailboxes, or those displayed on the surface of a house, due to the absence of light. Even on well lit streets, it can be difficult to read the indicia stenciled on the mailbox or the numbers bolted to a wall in the vicinity of a front door. If the individual is driving a vehicle and there are other vehicles behind the lead vehicle, it quickly becomes dangerous to repeatedly slow down and speed up while attempting to locate the correct home or business.
Some have attempted to alleviate this dilemma by mounting indicia on a small illuminated box. These devices are typically staked into the ground near the entrance of the property. Unfortunately, such a device has inherent deficiencies. First and foremost, most people are not looking at the ground of the property but the mailbox or building itself in an attempt to locate a specific property. For that reason, many people merely overlook the small staked device. Further, such a device can be easily removed and therefore stolen or removed by vandals. Where two or more properties are closely located, someone searching for a particular home or business may become confused as to which property the small box is associated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,540 to Surman discloses a solar powered illuminated address number and mailbox structure comprising a tray structure, a mailbox, a solar energy collector exteriorly mounted on the mailbox, a circuit connected to the solar energy collector including a battery, and an address number light display mounted on an exterior surface of the mailbox. The solar energy collector provides a power source and is connected through the circuit to charge the battery. The address number light display comprises a lighting means, an address display frame, a transparent display device, and reflective address numerals. The lighting means is attached to an exterior surface of the mailbox and electrically connected with the circuit means and powered by the battery. The address display frame has a fastening means for securing the address display frame to an exterior surface of the mailbox. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide the user with a means of configuring the display numbers into alternate orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,579 to Yuen discloses an interlocking display panel assembly comprising a pair of end elements for attachment to a supporting surface and at least one intermediate element having an indicia displaying surface locatable in an interlocking relationship between the end elements to form an integral planar assembly. Illumination devices are also included in the intermediate elements. Each element interlocks with an adjacent element by means of a tongue-and-groove arrangement. Male and female portions of the tongue-and-groove arrangements are on opposite sides of the intermediate elements being arranged in a complementary manner so that as many intermediate elements can be fitted together in a row as desired. Respective contacts are provided on opposing surfaces of adjacent interlocking elements so as to transfer electrical power between adjacent elements. One of the end elements includes a device for providing power to the assembly. Unfortunately, this prior art reference fails to provide a means of rotating the display numbers in relation to one another while the numbers remain illuminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,325 to Cathel discloses an illuminating mailbox address indication device including a generally rectangular shaped housing mounted on a top portion of a mailbox. Enclosed within the housing is a light means powered by a set of batteries which are rechargeable and energized by a solar cell mounted upon the housing. A photosensitive cell operates a switch to permit the light means to illuminate when a pre-determined threshold has been exceeded relevant to the amount of ambient light present around the mailbox. The housing walls are translucent and further include indicia stenciled thereupon which represent the address of the property associated with the mailbox. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a means of selectively toggling display numbers between illuminated and non-illuminated modes.
Accordingly, a need remains for an illuminated address sign in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a clearly visible display of a building or home's address, particularly at night and during inclement weather.